SBF31 In CAW Wrestling
This article is about SBF31's history in CAW Wrestling. He is currently contracted with Extreme CAW Federation (ECF), where he appears as the characters Mr. Laspesa, The Amazing AJ, Insanio, and Fisk, with CAW Wrestling Society (CWS) under the name Andrew Brooks, with Danger Zone Wrestling (DZW) under the name Andrew Brooks, and with All-Star CAW Wrestling (ACW) under the name Fisk '(previously Jason Fisk and Fink). Career 'Extreme CAW Federation (2012-present) 'The Amazing AJ:' Mr. Money In The Bank, Feuds With Insanio and Fisk (2013-present): At the first ECF event on YouTube, ECF The Beginning, The Amazing AJ, as a babyface character, competed in a Ladder Match for the ECF Intercontinental Championship against Jet Fusion in a losing effort. However, this match was later awarded Match of the Year at the ECF Extreme Awards. Despite being the top face of the company, the fans noticeably booed AJ during his entrance, which was noted by ECF Commentator Jared Extreme. At the inaugural episode of Death Row, The Amazing AJ continued his losing streak by losing to Phil Bradshaw in an Extreme Rules Match after being sent through a ladder and getting hit with a facewash. The next week, after hinting at a relationship with ECF Interviewer Trish Stratus, AJ confessed his feelings to Trish at a restaurant. Later that night, AJ picked up his first victory by defeating Barry Bones and qualifying for the Money In The Bank Ladder Match at ECF Money In The Bank. After the match, he shared a kiss with Stratus, solidifying their relationship. The following week he picked up another victory by defeating Jeff Hardy with Trish in his corner. The following week, AJ vowed to win the Money In The Bank Ladder Match this Sunday and said he's putting all of his focus on that match. Later that night he competed in a Fatal 4 Way Match that was won by Jeff Garnett that also included Aleki and Caius. At the ECF Extreme Awards, AJ took home the award for Match of the Year for his match with Jet Fusion at The Beginning. During the promo, it seemed as though AJ and Fusion had a newfound respect for each other, ending their feud. At Money In The Bank, The Amazing AJ won the Money In The Bank Ladder Match, defeating Edge, Aleki, Caius, Jeff Garnett, and Diego Montoya, and earning a shot at the ECF Undisputed Championship in the near future. The next night on Death Row, The Amazing AJ defeated Caius to win the ECF Lightheavyweight Championship, only to lose it seconds later to Matthew X due to the 24/7 rule on the title that night. Later that night, AJ began a feud with his brother Insanio after the two had a confrontation backstage. On the 1st episode of ECF Shock Zone, The Amazing AJ defeated his brother Insanio in a Tables Match after he hit a 5 Star Frog Splash through a table, as well as debuting a new theme and attire. On the following Death Row, AJ was named one of the participants in the Hardcore King of the Ring Tournament. He later lost to Brock Lesnar after getting hit with 3 Shooting Star Presses after breaking the Kimura Lock, and later brawled with Insanio backstage. Later on in the night, AJ debuted a new gimmick during a backstage promo with Insanio as he slowly began losing his mind and becoming more aggressive due to his feud with Insanio, and AJ challenged Insanio to a Steel Cage Match on the next Death Row. The following week, AJ defeated Insanio in a Blue Barred Steel Cage Match, but was beaten down by Insanio afterward. At Hardcore Kings, AJ defeated Road Dogg in Round 1 in the Hardcore King of the Ring Tournament, but lost to Insanio in Round 2, ending their feud. At the end of the match, AJ and Insanio were attacked by Fisk, starting a feud between AJ and Fisk. 'Insanio:' Tag Team and United States Champion (2012-present): At the first ECF event on YouTube, ECF The Beginning, Insanio, as a heel character, teamed with Ben Castello to defeat the ECF Tag Team Champions D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels) and won the ECF Tag Team Championships. 2 weeks later on ECF Death Row, Insanio and Castello, now being called The Sins, defeated the team of Dan Thunder & Matt Viral to retain their championships. This sparked a feud between the two teams, and the next week, The Sins teamed with Jet Fusion in a losing effort against Thunder, Viral, and The Undertaker, ending the winning streak of The Sins. The following week, The Sins lost to The Rebel Republic (Chris Simmons and Steven Jones) and it was annonced that they will put their Tag Team Championships on the line against Thunder & Viral at ECF Money In The Bank. Later that night, Insanio joined Jared Extreme on commentary for the rest of the show. He acted as a tweener during commentary, mainly supporting heels, but sometimes faces as well. At the ECF Extreme Awards, The Sins won the award for Tag Team of the Year, with Insanio performing their acceptance speech, once again as a full-fledged heel. At Money In The Bank, The Sins lost to Dan Thunder & Matt Viral, ending their reign as Tag Team Champions. The next night on Death Row, The Sins gained a new manager in Jack Venom and Insanio defeated Jaden Jacob to become the first ever ECF United States Champion, also becoming the 1st Grand Slam Champion in the process. Later that night, Insanio began a feud with his brother The Amazing AJ after they had a confrontation backstage. Insanio once again joined the announcers booth in the main event of the night: Ben Castello vs. The Undertaker. On the 1st episode of ECF Shock Zone, Insanio lost to his brother The Amazing AJ in a Tables Match after getting hit with a 5 Star Frog Splash through a table. On the following Death Row, Insanio was named as a participant in the Hardcore King of the Ring Tournament and The Sins lost to Thunder & Viral once again in a match where if they won, they would receive a shot at the Tag Team Titles. Later that night, he brawled with The Amazing AJ backstage. The following week Insanio lost to AJ once again, this time in a Blue Barred Steel Cage Match. At Hardcore Kings, Insanio defeated Caius, The Amazing AJ, and Aleki in the 1st 3 rounds, but lost to David Sandmen in the finals. He received assistance from Fisk in Round 1 after he attacked Caius, but he and AJ were attacked by Fisk after their match, ending the feud between AJ and Insanio and hinting at a feud between Fisk and Insanio. 'Fisk:' Debut, Path of Destruction (2013-present): Fisk debuted on Episode 6 of ECF Death Row. Fisk's gimmick is based off of the character Bane from the movie The Dark Knight Rises. Fisk debuted as a twenner by accepting Barry Bones' open challenge, attacking Alejandro Rodriguez in the process, and defeated Bones in an Extreme Rules Match making him submit to the Fisk Lock. The following week Fisk opened the show demanding better competition and promising he will wreak havoc at ECF Hardcore Kings, and later on in the night quickly defeated Jaden Jacob after making him submit to the Fisk Lock. At Hardcore Kings, Fisk attacked Caius in Round 1, and Insanio and The Amazing AJ in Round 2, turning Fisk heel in the process. 'CAW Wrestling Society (2013-present)' Debut (2013-present): Andrew Brooks is set to debut in CWS at the World War CPV, and will compete in the 40 Man World War Match. CWS went on hiatus in February 2013, but Andrew is still contracted with the promotion when it makes its return. Although Andrew Brooks was scheduled to debut at World War in the World War Match, he did not debut during the event and was not in the match. 'Danger Zone Wrestling (2013-present)' Debut (2013-present): Andrew Brooks signed with the newly reformed DZW after CWS went on hiatus in February 2013. Andrew Brooks was one of the 10 CWS wrestlers personally signed by AJ Young to be in the promotion, along with Neith Hinton, Nate The Great, The 420 Goonie, Shawn Walsh, Caleb Blair, DeSean White, "Rudo" Lewis Stevens, Steve Parkinson, and Nathan Roberts. 'All-Star CAW Wrestling (2013-present)' Debut, Mean Street Mafia (2013-present): "The Warrior Of The Shadows" Jason Fisk signed with ACW as a result of ECF's new partnership with the Pride CAW Wrestling Network. The gimmick of Jason Fisk is based off of the villain Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. In the weeks leading up to his debut, Fisk's name was mispronounced as "Fink" and was referred to as such by his stablemates, until his name was corrected on Episode 4 of Anarchy. Jason Fisk made his debut on the 4th episode of ACW Anarchy, being revealed as the 3rd member of the heel stable The Mean Street Mafia, and teamed with his stablemates Marco Gruber and Peter Gilmour in a winning effort against Marco Rose, Garnett Court, and D-Xtreme. His name was also simplified to simply "Fisk". At ACW's first CPV Blood Sport, Fisk cut a promo for the 1st time saying that he will wreak havoc on the roster during the show if Commissioner Jaden Anthony would not give him a match on the show. The Commisioner did not grant Fisk's request for a match on the show, and in retaliation, Fisk attacked ACW 24/7 Hardcore Champion Mr. Capitol backstage and knocked him out to win the 24/7 Hardcore Championship for the first time, Fisk's first title in ACW. Fisk's promos would later go on to be called some of the best in the entire company. Also during the show, 2 new members of the Mafia debuted in Mike and Greg Dawson. The following week on Anarchy, Fisk celebrated his title victory at Blood Sport and then beat down the #1 contender for the 24/7 Hardcore Title, Christopher Wonder backstage. During the main event, Fisk led an attack on ACW Global Champion Marco Rose during his title match with Peter Gilmour as The Mean Street Mafia beat down Rose. The next week on Anarchy after cutting a promo on his upcoming match later on in the evening, Fisk lost the 24/7 Hardcore Championship to "Rudo" Lewis Stevens after getting jumped, starting a feud with Rudo. Later on in the night, Fisk, along with Marco Gruber and "Justice" defeated La Familia and Rudo after Fisk hit a chokeslam on Youngblood. On the following episode of Anarchy, it was revealed Fisk had been drafted to ACW Wednesday Whiplash, which would take effect after Capitol Collision. Later on in the night, Fisk received a rematch for the now named ACW Intercontinental Championship against Rudo in a losing effort after getting hit with a Double Knee Drop. The following week on Anarchy, after cutting an angry promo directed at Rudo for rebranding the 24/7 Hardcore Title, Fisk defeated Rudo after hitting 3 Into The Darknesses. However, after the match he and Rudo were attacked by Seth McInerney, who Fisk attacked in his promo earlier in the night. At Capitol Collision, Fisk was unsuccessful in regaining the Intercontinental Title as Seth McInenerny snuck in the victory, ending the feud between the 3. Later on in the night, Team MSM consisting of Justice and The Dawson Brothers defeated Team ACW consisting of Team X-Tinction (Big Dwayne and D-Xtreme) and Screech to gain control of ACW Anarchy. On the following Anarchy, MSM named Craig Mack as the General Manager of Anarchy representing the Mafia. Later on in the night, Peter Gilmour kicked out Marco Gruber from the group due to multiple losses in recent weeks and had The Dawsons attack him, making Gilmour the leader of the Mafia. This was all done with Fisk not even in the building or with him aware of this. This caused tension between Fisk and the Mafia, with Fisk still showing some allegiance to Marco Gruber, showing signs of a face turn. In CAW Wrestling Extreme CAW Federation Wrestling: Finishing Moves: As The Amazing AJ: *Brain Buster (2012-present) *Five Star Frog Splash (2012-present) As Insanio: *''Edge of Darkness (Sitout Facebuster) (2012-present) *Backstabber (2013-present) '''As Fisk:' *''Fisk Lock'' (Brock Lock) (2013-present) *''Into The Darkness'' (Gunnslinger) (2013-present) 'Signature Moves:' As The Amazing AJ: *Codebreaker (2012-present) *Underhook Piledriver (2012-2013) *Sunset Flip Powerbomb (2012-present) *Disaster Kick (2012-present) *Péle Kick (2012-present) *Alabama Slam (2012-present) *Pumphandle Slam (2013-present) (used as a tribute to Andrew "Test" Martin) As Insanio: *Underhook Piledriver (2012-present) *Big Boot (2012-present) *''Shadow of Misfortune (Ankle Lock) (2012-present) *Running Splash (2012-present) *''The Sting ''(Running Pointed Elbow Drop) (2013-present) *Multiple Dropkick Variations (2013-present) '''As Fisk:' *Orton Backbreaker (2013-present) *Wasteland (2013-present) *Backpack Stunner (2013-present) *Belly To Belly Suplex (2013-present) *Pumphandle Slam (2013-present) *Running Big Boot (2013-present) 'CAW Wrestling Society:' Finishing Moves: *Brain Buster (2013-present) *Liontamer (2013-present) 'Signature Moves:' *Neutralizer (2013-present) *Alabama Slam (2013-present) *Backstabber (2013-present) *Tiger Bomb (2013-present) 'Danger Zone Wrestling:' Finishing Moves: *Brainbuster (2013-present) *Spear (2013-present) 'Signature Moves:' *Edgecator (2013-present) *Frog Splash (2013-present) 'All-Star CAW Wrestling:' Finishing Moves: *''Into The Darkness (Gunnslinger) (2013-present) *''Fisk Lock ''(Brock Lock) (2013-present) '''Signature Moves:' *Orton Backbreaker (2013-present) *Wasteland (2013-present) *Chokeslam (2013-present) *''Claws of Justice'' (Two Handed Chokeslam) (2013-present) *Sidewalk Slam (2013-present) *''Air Fisk'' (Diving Splash) (2013-present) 'Managers:' *'Ben Castello '(Insanio) (ECF) *'Trish Stratus '(The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'Jack Venom' (Insanio) (ECF) *Marco Gruber (Fisk) (ACW) *'Peter Gilmour' (Fisk) (ACW) *'Mike Dawson '(Fisk) (ACW) *'Greg Dawson '(Fisk) (ACW) *'Justice' (Fisk) (ACW) *'Craig Mack' (Fisk) (ACW) 'Nicknames:' *"The Insane One" (Insanio) (ECF) *'"The Face of ECF"' (The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'"Mr. Money In The Bank"' (The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'"The Warrior Of The Shadows" '(Fisk) (ECF/ACW) *'"The Shadow Warrior"' (Fisk) (ECF/ACW) *'"The Monster"' (Fisk) (ACW) *'"The Man With The Mask" '(Fisk) (ACW) 'Stables and Tag Teams:' *'The Sins' (with Ben Castello) (Insanio) (ECF) *'Jack Venom Enterprises '(with Jack Venom, Brock Lesnar, Aleki, and Ben Castello) (Insanio) (ECF) *'The Mean Street Mafia '(with Marco Gruber (former), Peter Gilmour, Mike Dawson, Greg Dawson, Justice, and Craig Mack) (Fisk) (ACW) 'Entrance Music:' *'"Corporate Ministry" '''by Jim Johnston (August 2012-present) (As Mr. Laspesa) (ECF) *"Enter Sandman (High-Pitched)" by Metallica (August 2012-November 2012) (As The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *"Enter Sandman" by Metallica (November 2012-February 2013) (As The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'"Last Resort"' by Papa Roach (August 2012-present) (As Insanio) (ECF) *'"Last Resort/This Is A Test (Instrumental)" by Papa Roach and Jim Johnston (January 2013-present) (As Insanio while apart of The Sins) (ECF) *"'''Enter Sandman (Intro Cut)" by Metallica (February 2013-present) (As The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'"Hell's Demon"' by WWE Games Production Music (March 2013-present) (As Fisk) (ECF) *'"Stupify (Instrumental)" '''by Disturbed (January 2013-present) (As Andrew Brooks) (CWS) *'"How Do You Like Me Now"' by Jim Johnston (2013-present) (As Andrew Brooks) (DZW) *"Wake Up" by Rage Against The Machine (April 2013) (As Fisk while part of the Mean Street Mafia) (ACW) *'"What About Me?" by Jim Johnston (April 2013-present) (As Fisk) (ACW) *"The Hellion/Electric Eye (Instrumental)"' by Judas Priest (April 2013-present) (As Fisk while apart of the Mean Street Mafia) (ACW) Championships and Accomplishments '''Extreme CAW Federation Wrestling (ECF)' As The Amazing AJ: *ECF Lightheavyweight Championship (1 time) *2012 ECF Extreme Award: Match of the Year (Vs. Jet Fusion, ECF The Beginning) *ECF Money In The Bank Ladder Match Winner (1 time, current) 'As Insanio:' *ECF Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Ben Castello (1)) *ECF United States Championship (1 time, current) *2012 ECF Extreme Award: Tag Team of the Year (with Ben Castello) *ECF Triple Crown Champion *ECF Grand Slam Champion As Fisk: * 'CAW Wrestling Society (CWS)' * 'Danger Zone Wrestling (DZW)' * 'Allstar CAW Wrestling (ACW)' *ACW 24/7 Hardcore Championship (1 time)